


Take teasing to a whole new level

by evakuality



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Just as Isak’s thoughts were getting really irritable, he heard the soft snick of a key in the lock.  He turned towards the door and grinned, remembering another day long ago when Even was at his door.  And okay, the circumstances may have been very different but Isak had a wicked desire to recreate the aftermath of that particular arrival.aka, the one where Isak and Even enjoy themselves, several times, after school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a short one shot, porn with feelings. But then it turned into feelings with porn, and then it went and grew on me until it's this monster. There are currently 3 sections, but that may grow if I get inspiration, so watch this space, I guess.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, who held my hand through this, my first attempt at smut. I would never have posted this without your encouragement!

Isak had managed to get home first for once, and he stared around the flat feeling grumpy.  It had been a long time since he’d had to do this -- be here without Even.  Or at least without Even straight after school.  Where was his soft, “halla” and kiss?  Where were the arms waiting to pull him into a hug because it had been so fucking long since they hugged?  Because apparently they had to be discreet at school or the teachers would get pedantic about school rules and regulations about public relationships?  Where, in short, was Even?

Just as Isak’s thoughts were getting really irritable, he heard the soft snick of a key in the lock.  He turned towards the door and grinned, remembering another day long ago when Even was at his door.  And okay, the circumstances may have been very different but Isak had a wicked desire to recreate the aftermath of that particular arrival.  So he padded quickly across the room and pulled open the door before Even had a chance to.

“Halla,” he whispered, looking at Even as if for the first time again.  He was so beautiful it set something aching inside Isak.

Even raised his brows in amusement as he said, “halla” back and stepped inside, dropping his bag to the ground and reaching for Isak.  He pulled him close and they kissed, feverishly, as if they hadn’t seen each other in days and not merely the few hours since lunch.  Eventually, Even pulled back a little, drawing the kisses out teasingly and making them linger, and Isak whimpered against him.  Their lips whispered over each other, in invitation and promise, and it wasn’t long before Isak’s felt slightly bruised; he knew they’d be reddened and glistening with need. At that thought, Isak could feel the telltale tightening in his pants as his groin pressed against Even’s.

It shouldn’t still be like this, Isak thought, feeling almost grumpy again.  Even shouldn’t have the ability to turn him on just by raising his eyebrows, whispering, “halla” in that deep voice of his and kissing him.  It had been months, over eight months, since they’d first done this, since Isak had first dropped his guard enough to be ready to show Even his body completely exposed and vulnerable.  They’d done this literally hundreds of times, and yet here he was, writhing under Even’s hands.  Again.  Desperate to get his clothes off.  Again.  Desperate to get his own hands on Even’s naked body.  Again.

“Fuck,” he said, almost breathless, as Even pulled away from his kiss and licked his neck.  Isak made a show of pushing Even away and wiping off the wet trail left behind.

“Gross, Even.”

Even grinned at him, unrepentant.  “You love it.”

And sadly, yes, Isak had to admit he was right.  It shouldn’t be a turn on, at all.  In the comfort of his own head, Isak actually found the idea of it somewhat distasteful, but here with Even it was hot as hell. The feeling of Even’s tongue reminded Isak of what that tongue felt like on other parts of his body.  He shuddered with desire at the mere thought, and Even laughed softly, running his finger down the skin he’d just licked.

“Miss me, baby?”

Isak snorted, the effect slightly ruined by the high pitched gasp in his voice as he spoke, but he battled on.  “Never.  I’m the master of being alone.”

In retaliation for Even’s smug, self-satisfied smirk at that, Isak slid his hands under Even’s t-shirt.  It was thankfully loose enough that Isak had almost full access to Even’s torso, and he made good use of it.  Slowly he teased, keeping his touch feather-light as he ran his fingers up to brush over Even’s nipples.  He felt them harden under his fingers as Even let out a breathy sigh and pulled Isak more firmly against him, the outline of his cock now obvious as it pressed against Isak’s thigh.

“I think you’re the one who’s been missing me,” Isak said as he felt Even’s pulse speed up under his fingertips.

“That’s no surprise, baby.  I get boners just thinking about you.  I’ve had one since lunch; it’s been a bit inconvenient.”

Even’s lips were reddened, and his eyes were dark and hungry.  Isak looked at him from under his lashes in the way he knew made Even lose control, and smiled in a way designed to make Even lose his cool.  In response, Even growled as he took Isak’s face in his hands, and kissed him again, more deeply this time, his lips hot and demanding.  Suddenly impatient, Isak pulled at Even’s shirt as they kissed.  Within moments it was discarded along with Isak’s, and both their pants soon joined them on the floor.

Isak dropped to his knees, and pushed on Even’s hips until he was leaning against the wall.  There was a tiny patch on his boxers where precome had leaked, leaving a damp trail, and Isak leaned forward to lick at it.  Even’s hand flew to his hair and clutched in a way that was just this side of painful.  Isak looked up at him, grinning, then deliberately licked a line from the base of his cock to the tip, his tongue catching on the cloth of the boxers and giving just the barest amount of pressure.

“Faen, Isak,” Even ground out, throwing his head back.  It hit the wall behind him with a loud crack and Isak pulled back, startled.  Even was bright red with embarrassment, and Isak laughed.

“You’re laughing right now?  I’m dying, I’m in pain …”

“Stop being a dramatic fuck,” Isak said, delighted that he could still have this effect on Even.  Even could turn Isak on with a mere eyebrow raise, but Isak had his own tricks.  He hummed happily as he trailed one finger down Even’s length, making him twitch.

Even looked down at him, a glint in his eyes.  “But baby,” he whined, “I need you to kiss it better …”

“Pretty sure where you want me to kiss won’t make your head feel any better.”

“It’d take my mind off the pain?” Even asked with a hopeful note in his voice.

Isak laughed again.  “You’re ridiculous.”

Satisfied that Even wasn’t, in fact, dying from a head wound, Isak returned to what he had been doing.  He licked again, and this time the cloth was a little damp, so his tongue ran more smoothly.  Even’s breath was coming much faster now, and Isak allowed himself to grin smugly.  He was the fucking  _ master _ at this.  On the next swipe of his tongue, Isak pulled the waistband down just enough to allow the tip of Even’s dick to show as his tongue reached it.  Even convulsed as he felt Isak’s tongue on his skin, and Isak laughed softly.

“You’re enjoying this, you asshole,”  Even ground out.

Isak looked up at him with a look as innocent as he could make it.  “I thought that was the point,” he said, and Even huffed in amused resignation, moaning again as Isak let his fingers run slowly up his dick.

Before Even could retaliate, Isak pulled his boxers down completely, and ran a teasing tongue along the v of Even’s groin, back and forth, switching from one side to the other.  Sinking lower onto the floor and dipping his head, Isak licked at Even’s perineum, and varied the pace.  He carefully avoided Even’s cock and balls, despite the enticing scent of them right next to his nose.  It was reward enough, to feel Even’s hands in his hair again, and his soft mutters as he tried to keep himself from dragging Isak to where he wanted him.  Isak knew the signs, knew the tension in Even’s arms as he gazed up at him, knew it meant he desperately wanted Isak’s mouth on him right fucking  _ now _ .  But he also knew Even wouldn’t ask, that he’d let Isak do whatever he wanted.  The thought made Isak groan as he looked into Even’s fond eyes, and Even’s lips twitched up at that.  

Before long, Even’s hands were scrabbling in Isak’s hair, trying to find some release that his body wasn’t giving him without actually causing Isak pain.  Isak finally took pity on him, stopped his teasing and took him fully into his mouth.  Even’s hands clenched more firmly in Isak’s hair.  

If you’d asked Isak a year ago if he’d actually enjoy sucking another guy’s dick he’d have scoffed.  The very idea was too confronting, too  _ gay. _  But now, he loved it.  He loved the feel of Even in his mouth, filling it up.  He loved the saltiness of the precome that beaded on the tip, and the sounds that Even made as Isak bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around and teasing the head.  It wasn’t long before Even’s hips started bucking erratically, letting Isak know he was getting close.  So he moved one finger around to Even’s ass, and ran a gentle circle around his rim, carefully keeping his touch away from the entrance.  

Almost immediately, Even started pushing back against the finger, writhing and trying to make Isak touch him.  Isak deliberately kept it tantalisingly away from where Even wanted it, running it in circles just far enough from the puckered hole to make Even squirm with desire.  Isak stopped sucking for a moment to grin up at Even, replacing his mouth with his other hand, using long, slow movements which made Even’s hips buck again.  

“Jesus, Isak, you’re killing me.”  Even’s voice was ragged, stuttering, and he was panting.

“You love it.”

In response, Even’s dick twitched in Isak’s hand, and he laughed again.  Taking pity on his boyfriend, who was now looking completely wrecked, and whose legs were shaking as he tried to hold himself upright, Isak swallowed him down again, this time allowing his finger to press inside of Even.  Even’s hands clenched in his hair, and Isak’s own dick was straining painfully against his boxers.  Isak moved the finger around, looking for the spot that would tip Even over the edge.  Suddenly he hit it, and with a strangled gasp, Even was shuddering and his come was spurting into Isak’s mouth.

“Faen …”  Even managed as Isak swallowed the salty liquid, and let his dick slip out of his mouth.  Even slid almost bonelessly to the floor, dragging in raw breaths as he reached for Isak.

“Well,” he said eventually, “that was some welcome home.”

He kissed Isak firmly, and Isak felt his own dick spasm in response.  Apparently, Even felt it too, because he laughed breathlessly.

“I’ll deal with that in just a minute.  I need to...” he panted a little.  “I need to rest and recover.”

“That bad, huh?” Isak said with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Isak, I still can’t feel my toes, it was that good.”

Blushing at the praise, Isak snuggled into Even’s side.  His fingers itched to grab his own aching cock and stroke himself to a quick completion, but there was a look in Even’s eyes that promised something much better if Isak would just wait.  So he gritted his teeth, clenched his hands by his sides before allowing himself to play with the curls at Even’s neck, and kissed Even again.  

“Take all the time you need, baby,” he said.  “I can wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Even had returned to his senses enough to take proper note of his surroundings, Isak’s cock was throbbing.  The effort it was taking to keep his hands to himself and not touch was torturous, and he wriggled uncomfortably against Even.

“Oh, baby, seems like we need to take care of that,” Even said and there was a note in his voice that simultaneously made Isak writhe with desire and realise he might have made a tactical error with all of his teasing earlier.

Refusing to let Even know how affected he was by the words, Isak shrugged as nonchalantly as he could.  “Mhmm?” he asked.

In answer, Even brushed his hand over Isak’s erection, making him gasp.  The touch was so feather light that Isak could barely feel it through his boxers, but it pulled his skin tight in its wake, making him shiver.

The light in Even’s eyes changed and he moved over Isak, pressing small kisses up his chest until he was straddling Isak and looking down at him, his head tilted with amused lust.  He sat with his hands idly running along Isak’s chest and hummed thoughtfully.

“Now what,” he said, a hint of laughter in his voice, “could we possibly do about this?”

He pressed his ass down and rocked against Isak’s still-aching dick, making him groan in frustration.

“You’re enjoying this, you asshole.”

Even cocked his eyebrow in that unfair way that made Isak feel things, damn him, and said teasingly, “I thought that was the point.”

“Don’t throw my lines back at me!  Get your own lines.”  Isak tried for grumpy and sarcastic, but the words came out far more loving than he’d intended and Even grinned.

He ran his hands up Even’s body, enjoying the way his skin felt under Isak’s hands.  Isak’s breath caught with the wonder of having this beautiful person here with him, his smug grins at Isak while he pressed his ass teasingly on his dick just making it more bewitching.  And bewitching was a word Isak often used in his head when he thought of Even; he’d bewitched him with his gorgeous smile and beautiful soul, and Isak couldn’t be happier.  

Isak’s breath soon caught for a different reason as his sensitive cock reacted every time Even rubbed over it.  So next time Even rocked down on him, Isak thrust up against him, hoping to get a little pressure on his aching dick.

In response, Even jumped off, showing far too much vigor for someone who’d been slumped against the wall just a few moments ago, and held his hands out to help Isak up.  Squinting up at him, startled by the sudden change, Isak hummed in confusion.

“We’re going to have a shower.  Come on, baby.”

“A shower?”

“Yeah.  You know, the thing that makes you feel clean.”

When Isak just rolled his eyes and squinted at him again, Even leaned down and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet and pressing a kiss to his lips when he ended up flush against his chest.  Threading his hands in Isak’s hair, Even licked along his bottom lip, asking for him to part them and let his tongue in.  Isak felt the blood rushing to his head as he dropped his lip and sucked in Even’s tongue.  Even’s kisses were always heady and intoxicating, but there was something even more intense about them when Isak was hard as a rock and desperate to come.

He grasped Even’s ass and pulled him flush against his body, aligning their groins and making himself groan when his cock rubbed against Even’s thigh, sensitive even through the fabric of his boxers.  Even’s responding laugh reverberated through Isak, and he sighed, enjoying the feel of Even’s body against his own.

“Come on, shower time,” Even said softly, his breath whispering against Isak’s now-slick bottom lip. Isak reluctantly let his lips slide away from Even’s before following him to the bathroom.

While this wasn’t exactly where he’d seen this afternoon going, Isak had to admit there was something really fucking great about being in the shower with Even.  For starters, it was so tiny that there wasn’t much space between them, which meant that Isak’s cock, which he’d like to remind the universe was still fucking throbbing right now, brushed against Even’s belly whenever they so much as breathed.  And second, Isak was beginning to get a hint of what Even had planned and the mere thought made him twitch in anticipation.

Sure enough, Even raised his brow at Isak again and smirked.  “Okay, baby.  Time to get ready.”

As he spoke, he gently turned Isak so he was facing the wall, away from Even, and dropped to his knees behind him.  It was cramped and tight, making the maneuver difficult, so Isak was torn between laughter at how ridiculous this was and being unbearably turned on because the sight of Even on his knees behind him as he looked back just did things to his heart.  And his dick, but mostly his heart.

Even grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands, the wet sounds going straight to Isak’s dick and making him squirm a little in anticipation.  “Is this okay?” Even asked, his breath huffing against the wet skin of Isak’s back and making him shiver.

“Yeah … yeah, it’s good.”

Even, tease that he was, started at Isak’s feet, covering every inch of skin in soap and then washing it off gently after.  By the time Even’s fingers reached Isak’s inner thighs, his legs were trembling and he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to remain standing without support.  Slowly, tantalisingly, Even moved his hands until the tops of his fingers were just brushing the underside of Isak’s balls.  He gasped a little every time those fingers brushed against him, but there was never the firm touch he was craving.  Even removed his hands, and Isak almost whined at the loss, but then he felt a gentle probing at the crack of his ass.  A finger that ran teasingly up and down lightly, not even enough to part the globes, but enough to make Isak push back against it begging for more.  

Laughing softly, Even coated his hands in more soap and then pushed the globes apart.  Isak leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the cold tile in front of him, trying to keep himself composed enough not to touch his own dick and relieve some of the pressure that had been building for so long.  As desperate as he was to release that tension, Isak knew it’d be better if he just went along for the ride.  Playful, teasing Even was one of Isak’s favorite kinds of Even, and letting him do whatever he wanted always ended in Isak having mindblowing orgasms, so he took a breath, steadied himself on the wall and willed himself to last.

Even’s fingers, slick and slippery with the soap, brushed against Isak’s hole again and again, slipping inside a little as Even washed him.  The warm water was soothing, and the rhythmic rubbing as Even removed all traces of the soap lulled Isak into an almost soporific state.   So Isak jumped a little as Even finally dropped his fingers then kissed him on each cheek before standing up and pulling Isak back against him.  Even’s hands, Isak noted with a frustrated grimace, remained well away from his cock as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed Isak’s neck in what had always been their signal that they wanted a kiss.

Isak turned his head and allowed his lips to fall open on a pant as Even slipped his tongue into his mouth.  Groaning, Isak responded in kind, until he was a squirming mess whose fucking dick was making its presence well and truly known because it had  _ still _ not been touched by his boyfriend.  Laughing, clearly enjoying seeing Isak so turned on, Even turned off the water and led the way out of the shower, then into the bedroom once they were dry.

He pulled Isak against him, and sighed happily.  They kissed again, sloppily, messily and just for fun, and Isak became aware that Even was hard again too as their dicks brushed against each other.  He raised his eyebrows in question, asking without words what Even wanted now, and Even smiled, all his love shining in his eyes.  

“I want to eat you out.”  The words sounded direct, but the tone of voice was so fucking soft and adoring, that Isak shuddered with desire.  “Is that okay?”

As Isak nodded enthusiastic acceptance, he thought fondly how much he loved the way Even always checked first that Isak wanted to do whatever he was planning.  Even never got so caught up in the moment that he didn’t check, and it was one of the many many things Isak found supremely sexy about his boyfriend.  He sighed as he lay down on the bed, his neglected cock getting some small friction as it rubbed against the rough sheets under him.  He rutted for a few moments, chasing a release, before Even spoke.

“You gotta lift up a bit for me, baby.”  Even’s voice was hoarse with desire as he pushed on Isak’s leg a little, and Isak found it unbelievably sexy.  The fact that doing this to Isak left Even this wrecked himself made every time they were together that much better.  

Isak spread his legs, pulling his knees under himself a little which pushed his ass into the air.  His breath was already coming in heavy pants before Even had even started.  It was always more intense from this angle; not being able to see Even meant that every lick and swipe of his tongue came as a shock, so the anticipation of every moment built up tension and left Isak panting for more. 

Isak felt a soft kiss on one ass cheek then the other and shuddered as he felt Even’s tongue whisper over the same places and cool air flowing over his heated skin as Even blew on those spots.  Then Even’s tongue lapped over his hole so gently that Isak barely felt it, only aware it had happened because of the cool air that followed it.  His body tensed, the pleasure almost too much already and Isak groaned.  Suddenly he regretted the teasing he’d done himself.  He dropped his head to the pillow and breathed as slowly as he could, willing himself to get through this with some dignity intact, allowing himself one disgruntled, “fuck you, Even,” as he did so.  He regretted it immediately as Even’s resulting laugh reverberated through him and made all his nerve endings tingle.

Even’s tongue kept lapping small circles just outside of the sensitive rim, and Isak could feel his body pressing back onto it, trying to get it where he so desperately wanted it.  But every time he did, Even would pull back too, keeping his circles the same maddening slow pace and the same maddening distance from where Isak so desperately wanted it.

“Babyyyyy,” Isak managed to huff out, half muffled in the pillow that he was clutching, and finally Even took pity on him, allowing his tongue to caress the hole itself.  Isak nearly lifted off the bed at the first pass, and choked out a moan as his ass pressed back into Even’s face.  

Then Even took Isak’s balls in his hands, gently moving them around as his tongue kept up its relentless motion over and around the hole.  Isak’s resulting sounds were apparently a little louder than he’d intended.

“Baby, you gotta be more quiet -- the neighbours’ll be over here complaining again …”

“Fuck you, Even,”  Isak managed to huff out.  “This is … oh, God … all your fault … anyway,” he continued, gasping between licks.

Nevertheless, Isak muffled his grunts in his arm in order to avoid another embarrassing encounter with the neighbours whenever they happened to see them again.  The last one had been embarrassing enough, the lady looking scandalised as she whispered loudly to Even that he really needed to keep noises like that down when her grandchildren were visiting.  Even smiled and agreed with her while Isak hovered in the background with flaming cheeks.  The decidedly unsexy memory was enough to calm Isak’s boiling blood, but for only a few seconds.

Despite the unwelcome memory helping him to cool down for a moment, Isak could feel pressure mounting behind his balls.  They were starting to tense as Even fondled them, and heat was building all over his body as Even kept up his quick, wet licks that teased but didn’t offer enough for release.  Isak’s dick was still hard under him, and his hips had started rocking, unconsciously trying to get some friction.

Then Even flattened his tongue and licked long stripes from Isak’s balls, which he was still fondling, to his hole and back again and Isak couldn’t help the constant moans which were stuttering out of him every time Even’s tongue hit one of his sensitive spots.  And Isak’s sensitive spots seemed now to be pretty much everywhere Even’s tongue touched him, his skin was that keyed up and sensitised.  Isak’s mutterings into his arm were now incoherent, as the sloppy wet sounds of Even’s mouth working over his ass poured into the stillness of the bedroom and added to the wicked sexiness of what was happening to him.

Even had stopped teasing Isak’s asshole, his tongue pushing deep and sure now while he rolled Isak’s balls in his fingers, and it was almost unbearable.  But even so, Isak’s dick remained untouched and he was now aching for Even’s hands on him.  As if he could hear the thought, Even finally reached under Isak and stroked his cock lightly.  Isak bucked at the touch, hissing in relief as finally, finally his boyfriend’s clever fingers wrapped around him and stroked him with sure, confident movements.

Even pressed kisses all over Isak’s lower back as he stroked him, and Isak could feel himself tensing up even more, his whole body clenching tightly as his release approached.  Isak’s breathing was getting ragged and erratic again as his body involuntarily pushed back against Even.  In return, Even’s fingers sped up, stroking Isak as hard and as fast as he had wanted for so long, and he was gasping and moaning.  Soon, Isak was shooting his long-delayed release, shouting into his arm as his orgasm hit forcefully and his come spurted all over Even’s hand and the sheets below them.  The shockwaves ran through Isak’s body for what felt like minutes as Even milked him through it.  Isak almost whited out as the intense pleasure swept through him, shuddering to a final stop and leaving Isak panting in its wake.  

Isak collapsed after, his limbs now incapable of holding him up, the sudden release of tension enough to leave them trembling even now it was over.

“Faen, Even.”  Isak’s voice was still erratic, muffled in the pillow below him and huffing out in sporadic bursts as he tried to catch his breath.  “I think you killed me.”  

“I hope not, baby.  I wanted to cuddle.”  

Isak glanced to the side.  Even, the asshole, was smug as fuck as he looked at Isak, running his fingers down his back watching it contract away from his touch as the sensitivity still flooded his body.

Smiling tiredly at his boyfriend’s transparent joy in his accomplishment, Isak turned a little and pulled Even to his side, too weary to do anything else.  He slotted his lips with Even’s and hummed appreciation as they kissed languorously.

“Thank you, baby,” he said softly against Even’s lips.  “That was …”

“Mmmm.  Hot,” agreed Even, rolling closer to Isak allowing him to feel his own erection against his thigh.

Isak laughed.  “Seriously?  Already?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but that took some time … and after a bit of time, well, things develop.”  Even wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“They sure do,” Isak said, huffing out another laugh as his breath and heart rate finally returned to something like normal.  “Not sure I can do anything about it right now, though, baby.  I’m a bit wobbly.”

Even smiled at him, fondness seeping into his eyes, and pulled him into a hug.  The feel of Even’s arms around him was such a secure feeling of ‘home’ that Isak sighed in contentment and snuggled in closer.

“Don’t worry.  I love how snuggly you get just after.  I wanna just enjoy this for a while.”

“Okay,” Isak sighed as he tucked his head under Even’s chin.  “Gonna sleep now,”

The last thing he felt as he slipped into a pleasant dream was Even’s lips pressed lovingly to his forehead as he brushed his hair back off his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Isak was in a warm haze when he woke again, tucked up next to Even with his head on his shoulder and one arm slung over his chest.  It was comfortable and cosy and Isak didn’t want to move, but an insistent prodding on his forehead intruded into his peace and made him groan.

“You’ve been sleeping for hours!  My arm’s dead now,” Even complained, softening the words by pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead, which he had just been poking with his finger.   

Isak’s eyelids fluttered open in response, and he peered around himself in confusion.  He glanced over at the clock and rolled his eyes.  “It’s been twenty minutes.”

“Hours!  I’m starved!  Wasting away from lack of adequate nutrition!”

“Still a dramatic fuck,” Isak murmured as he moved up a little so he was able to kiss Even.   Their tongues slid together in a way that immediately raised Isak’s heart rate, and he smiled.

Even’s hands, now free, slid up to hold Isak’s cheeks in the way he always had since their first kiss, cupping them as if they were the most precious things he’d ever held between his hands.  Those hands on his cheeks always said ‘home’ and ‘comfort’ to Isak, but also ‘sexy’ and ‘I want to fuck you.’  He moaned a little into this kiss, allowing it to heat up as his own hands danced down Even’s body to rest suggestively at his hip.

Even’s erection had subsided a little while Isak was asleep, but his dick was now starting to thicken and show interest against Isak’s leg.  Isak could feel his own getting harder in response and he dragged his body up a little so he could press them together.

“Mmmmm,” Even hummed appreciatively.  “I like that.”

“I thought you wanted food.  Adequate nutrition, all that stuff?”

In defiance of his words, Isak started kissing Even’s neck, which arched in response allowing him access to the delightful expanse of his throat.  Isak took full advantage, sucking on the exposed pulse points, and revelling in the shivers running through Even’s skin everywhere he kissed.

“I … ah … mmmm.  Food can … that can wait,” Even managed breathlessly, and Isak snorted against his neck.

“I dunno.”  Isak said, sitting up a little and grinning down at Even.  “I heard old people need fuel for stamina …”

“Old?   _Old!_ ”

There was mock outrage in Even’s tone, and Isak sniggered as Even grabbed him and flipped him over, so Isak was on his back.  Even ended up with one leg pressed between both of Isak’s, and he could feel the hard length of Even’s cock against his thigh.  Suddenly Isak was breathing a little harder himself as he stared up into Even’s eyes, which looked ridiculously fond considering the conversation.

“I think I’ll cope,” Even said softly, bending down to kiss Isak again.  All his fondness was reflected in his voice and Isak smiled into the kiss.

They kissed lazily for a while, neither particularly desperate to move things along.  Isak reflected that days like this were usually reserved for long Saturdays when neither of them had homework or needed to work, and they could just spend time together talking and laughing and having sex whenever they wanted to.  But the school year was so close to being over that the afternoons now had the same lazy summer feeling, with no urgency to be done as soon as they could in order to get through everything they needed to do for the next day.  

Eventually, Even slid off Isak and sat up.  Isak whined at the loss of contact, reaching his hands out to keep Even in range.  

Even grinned down at him, a wicked glint in his eye and said, “you want to see if you can keep up with this old man?”

Isak rolled his eyes.  “Whatever.  I’m the master at keeping up; you don’t scare me.”

“Master, huh?  That sounds like a challenge.”

“Mmmm?”

“What do you think?  First one to make the other lose control wins?”

Isak pretended to think about it, before lifting up and kissing Even thoroughly.  “You’re going to lose,” he said.

“Is that so?”

Even slid his hand up Isak’s inner thigh slowly, so tantalising that Isak was wriggling, trying to get Even closer, well before his hand came anywhere near Isak’s dick.  In retaliation, he moved his own hand to Even’s leg, and let it drift until it was a few inches away from his cock, rubbing small circles just out of reach, but brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thigh on every pass.  Even was soon breathing more raggedly too.

Laughing ruefully, Even removed his hand and smirked.  “Gonna be like that, then?”

Isak tilted his head and grinned back, unrepentantly.  “I told you.  I’m the master.”

Even raised his brows, then jumped up to rummage in the drawer they kept their supplies in, and Isak squinted at him in suspicion.  “What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it look like, master?”  Even turned back to him, and crawled onto the bed with their lube.  “I wanna see how well you keep up with this involved.  You okay with that?”

It was phrased as a question, but Isak could hear the amused challenge in his tone, damn him.  He nodded, absolutely certain he wouldn’t be the first one to give in no matter what Even decided to do.

Even made a show of flipping the lid on the lube and ostentatiously pouring some on his fingers.  Isak rolled his eyes.  “You’re such a dick,” he said.

“A dick that you love.”  

Even said it with certainty, and Isak sighed softly.  He loved that Even knew that, that there was no hesitation in his voice.  It was said as a fact, a definite of his life.  

“I really do,” Isak said, reaching up to press his nose against Even’s, then kissing him before dropping back down.

Then, before Isak had a chance to react, Even took his dick in his hand, his fingers slick with the lube and Isak sighed again as they slid easily down his length.  The grip was light, not enough to really give any pressure, just enough to fire Isak’s blood up.  Even caressed the tip, running his finger quickly over the slit and making Isak pant.  Then, as he slid back down, he twisted his grip, making Isak moan and his body lift off the bed as Even continued in a steady rhythm.  How could it take so few touches for Even to do this to Isak?  How did he manage to fire him up with such ease?  He gritted his teeth, panting as Even stopped for a few moments to grin at him.

“What was that about being the master?” he asked before lazily resuming his previous rhythm.  “I think that counts as a win, yeah?”

“That’s not a fucking win.  That’s cheating.”

“I don’t agree,” Even said, with another lazy twist of his wrist.  “I think you totally lost control just then.”

“I didn’t even get to touch you; I demand a rematch.”

“Sure,” said Even cheerfully.  “Later.  Right now, I want to hear some more of those nice sounds you were just making.  If you’re okay with that?” he raised his brows in a query, and Isak barely had time to nod before Even was picking up the pace of his strokes.

“Fy faen, you’re such an asshole,” Isak gasped, still panting heavily as his body twisted under Even’s ministrations.  He was flushed, and heated, his skin felt like it was stretched tight over his bones, and he was just about the most turned on he’d been in his entire life.  Fuck Even for doing that to him, and being so fucking smug about it.

“You love it,” Even smirked, emphasising the smug aura he’d been wearing since they started this, while twisting his hand again on the downstroke, and making Isak pant even harder.

“That …” Isak managed, “that is beside the point.  The point …” he got out, “is that you are an absolute asshole.”  More panting.  “And you know it.”

“You want me to stop, then?”  Even let go and sat back.  His body was long and lithe, his legs sprawled out on the bed in a way that made Isak’s heart beat faster just looking at him.  Even now, even here in this space and in this position, it seemed the mere sight of Even could make Isak feel things he hadn’t been able to imagine just months ago.  Naked and gleaming under the pale light from their one bulb, Even looked like a god.  And he was looking at Isak with a mixture of adoration, lust and amusement.  It was a combination that Isak could never resist.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop,”  Isak whispered as he crawled over to Even and plopped himself down in his lap, legs on either side of his hips, and ground down against him.  Even groaned as Isak’s cock rubbed against his own.  They wrapped their arms around each other and Isak sighed.  He pressed their foreheads and noses together, then leaned into a kiss.

“I love you,” he said as he pulled back.

“I love you, too,” Even said, his voice soft and his breath whispering over the hairs on Isak’s neck, making him shiver.  He leaned down to press his lips to the same spot and Isak was immediately hot all over again.  He moaned, and Even laughed.  

“You’re so easy to please, baby,” he said as he bent back to suck on Isak’s neck again, making him squirm at the almost unbearable intensity of the feelings that flooded him.

Isak couldn’t keep the smile off his face, even as his back arched.  He ran his hands down Even’s back before coming to rest with his fingers just brushing the entrance to his hole, and grinned as Even let out a low groan of his own as Isak pressed against it gently.  “I’m not the only one,” Isak said, smirking.

“That’s true,” Even said.  “You’re so perfect, in every way, I can’t help it.”

Rolling his eyes, but blushing despite the cheesiness of it, Isak pushed on Even’s shoulders until he lay down so Isak could stretch out on top of him.  He aligned their cocks carefully then ground down onto Even, who threw back his head and moaned, exposing his throat again.  Isak kissed it, then sucked, enjoying the breathy sounds Even made every time he scraped his teeth gently over the delicate skin as he slid his body against Even’s.

Some days all Isak wanted was to be buried in Even or to have Even buried in him, but today what he wanted was this.  He wanted to be pressed together just like this, the pressure between them so intense that the slower he dragged his hips against Even’s the harder he got.  The way their dicks slid together was just on this side of enough, set Isak’s skin on fire, and was turning him on almost more than he had been earlier.  He wanted it to last, wanted to take their time with it, enjoy the luxury of this uninterrupted afternoon.  

Even seemed to understand without Isak even needing to speak, because he just pushed up, and aligned them better so their dicks caught against each other more firmly as their bodies moved.  Isak ground down his hips in reply and felt Even’s answering groan reverberating in his own chest as they rocked together in a quiet rhythm.  Isak could feel the slow building tension as he kissed Even.  The kisses became more like pants as their breaths came more quickly, the friction between them just not quite enough to guarantee the release they were both craving.  As if he read Isak’s mind, Even grabbed his ass and pulled him down more firmly.  Isak could feel beads of sweat sliding down his back as they ground together.  He dropped his head down against Even’s shoulder, trying to keep his movements even and rhythmic.  Even matched him, and they rocked together until Isak’s legs were trembling with the effort of staying in sync with Even’s movements, and all he wanted was to speed up and find his release.

“Faen, Even.”  Isak could hear the ragged, begging tone in his voice, could sense how close he was to losing control.

“It’s okay, baby.  Relax, I’ve got you,” Even panted back.  

He slid his hand between the two of them and, realising what he wanted, Isak lifted himself up a little onto his forearms.  The first grasp of Even’s hand around both cocks made Isak moan and swear again as he pressed a thankful kiss to the underside of Even’s jaw.  He was so close to coming that the slightest friction of Even’s hand against his cock caused him to tense up in readiness.  Then Even started a slow rub of both of them, and Isak lost all ability to think rationally.  The long, lazy glides of Even’s lube-covered hand sent sparks through Isak’s body and he could feel himself tensing again as the pressure built behind his balls.

Even sped up his motions, slowly gaining speed and pressure.  The sound of his hand, slick with lube, slapping against their bellies as his motions got faster mixed with the intense pleasure growing in his cock as it rubbed against Even’s, and made Isak finally lose control.  He started bucking his hips in an erratic rhythm, and his breathing was so ragged now he felt like he would pass out, but through it all there was Even, whispering loving encouragements.  Even’s voice was ragged too as he fought for his own control, and all too soon Isak could hear the telltale catch in his breath and tension in his body as he got close as well.

”That’s it, baby, come for me,” he whispered into Even’s ear and that was enough to send him over the edge.  Isak could feel the warm spurts of Even’s release landing on his belly as his body shuddered under Isak’s hands.  Even’s breath, warm on his neck as he pressed a tired kiss there, sent Isak into his own orgasm.  His come mixed with Even’s on his belly, and Isak gasped as the shockwaves took over his body.

Even kept stroking softly as their release shuddered through both of them, until it become uncomfortable and Isak wriggled out of his grip.  Even wrapped his arms around Isak, and hugged him tight to his chest.  His breath was warm against Isak’s ear and he shivered, the warm air tickling his over-sensitive skin.

He slid sideways off Even, allowing him to reach for the toilet paper they kept handy.  When he had cleaned them both up, Even settled back onto the bed with a contented sigh.  Isak opened his arms, and Even sank back into them gratefully, his back pressed against Isak’s chest as they allowed their breathing to slow back to normal.  Isak always loved these moments, where he could wrap his arms around Even and bury his nose in his hair.  It felt safe and warm, and he loved the way Even smelled after sex, all musk and sweat.  He loved the way Even felt in his arms, pliant and relaxed, his mind not going 100 miles per second for these small short moments.  Isak loved that he could give this to Even, and he sighed his contentment too.

“I still won,” Even said quietly, settling his hands over Isak’s.  

Isak rolled his eyes.  “No, baby, I think you’ll find that you’re the one who actually came first.  So that means I won.”

Even chuckled.  “You keep telling yourself that, baby, if it helps you sleep at night.”

Smiling, Isak hooked his chin over Even’s shoulder, gave him a quick kiss on the ear, then snuggled closer.

“ _I_ won, “ he whispered, laughing softly as he heard Even’s snort.

“We should make dinner soon,” Even said regretfully after a few moments.

“Mmmm, yeah,” Isak agreed, his voice heavy with sleepiness.  Again, because apparently today Isak’s body wants to respond to his orgasms with sleep.  “But not yet.  I wanna snuggle more.”

“I can do that,” Even whispered softly as he raised one of Isak’s hands to his mouth to kiss.  “We can stay here as long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it there, but then I got an idea, so there may be more sometime. In the meantime, they can nap, get some food, maybe take another shower and then we'll see how they feel.
> 
> If I do write more, it won't be for a while as life is getting busy again, so I'll leave it at 3/3 for now.


End file.
